A Squeak in the Deep
A Squeak in the Deep is a 1966 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a play on the 1897 song "Asleep in the Deep." Plot The Guadalajara Yacht Club is awarding 6000 pesos to the winner of its annual race to Hawaii. Daffy and Speedy both decide to enter. Daffy builds himself a raft, while Speedy just rigs a sail to a bathtub. Daffy sails to an early lead, but when Speedy passes, Daffy pulls the drain plug and sinks the tub. Speedy returns on a foot-powered paddle-wheeler, but Daffy throws him an anchor and smashes his craft. The mouse flies back on a helium balloon and lands on Daffy's raft. He says they should just work together and split the prize money, but the duck disagrees. Daffy gives chase but Speedy knocks him off the raft and he sinks to the seafloor. Daffy returns and ties an anvil to Speedy's leg, but as he drops it Speedy unties it and ties it to Daffy and he sinks to the seafloor again. Daffy chases Speedy once more, but gets stuck in a porthole. Speedy beats him with a bat until he agrees to split the prize money. As the other yachts approach, Speedy call for more steam, but Daffy, propelling them with his feet, says the only way he could go faster was if a shark was chasing them. Then Speedy sits back and plays Hula Lou on his ukulele as the predictable happens. Gallery A Squeak in the Deep SS 1.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 2.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 3.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 4.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 5.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 6.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 7.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 8.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 9.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 10.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 11.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 12.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 13.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 14.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 15.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 16.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 17.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 18.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 19.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 20.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 21.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 22.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 23.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 24.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 25.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 26.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 27.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 28.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 29.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 30.jpg A Squeak in the Deep SS 31.jpg |The shark. A Squeak in the Deep SS 32.jpg Category:1966 Category:Shorts Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Cartoons animated by Norman McCabe Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with layouts by Dick Ung Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with music by Walter Greene Category:Cartoons with film editing by Eugene Marks